clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Jack Penguin's Crew
Jack's crew are a motley group of skilled creatures, fiercely loyal to Captain Jack Penguin and his cause. That, or they are in it for the booty. Jack's crew they have become very rich, even though he spends more time chasing Rockhopper than treasure. They all are experts at something, otherwise Jack would not have ever let them on his boat. Larry Before he Joined Jack's crew, Larry had a promising future. He cam from a family of builders, and surprised them all by getting a job with Rory himself. Rory saw the talent in Larry almost instantly, when he saw Larry helping a friend renovate their igloo. When Jack approached Rory and showed him the ten thousand coins he was offering to help him build the Privateer, Larry couldn't resist. Although Rory refused to help a villain, Larry had no problem. While Larry was building the Privateer he taught Fire how to wield. After the Privateer had finished Larry thought it was over and he could simply go back to Rory. Unfortunately Rory refused to re-hire him as he had taken a bribe to build a villanous item. Larry went back to Jack for a permanent job. Jack obviously hired him and he began work as Chief of Repairs on the Privateer. Many liken him to Midas Aurumen, and the two even share a few similarities. X-O A mysterious penguin who was once a high ranking officer in the CNIC. One day he suddenly quit the CNIC for unknown reasons and said he would spend the remainder of his days driving Hydro-Hopper boats. One day in a chance meeting, Jack saw him to the side of the Privateer in a Hydro-Hopper boat. Just as Jack proceeded to rob him, X-O jumped from his boat and threw a rally of snowball which all hit Jack's beak. This is when Jack saw X-O's amazing ability. X-O could throw Snowballs faster than any other penguin he had ever seen. It is said that X-O once knocked Rockhopper overboard with a dozen snowballs. This wasn't true, but what was true was certainly the fact that he had never lost a snowball war. X-O once confronted an entire RPF squadron and won, singlehandedly. X-O's ability comes extremely helpful during battle when loading the snowball cannons. X-O never speaks of his past. Solitare Like Jack and X-O, Solitare's past is shrouded in mystery. All that is known about Solitare is that he is a disgraced ninja who was banished from the Dojo for unknown reasons. Prior to exile, Solitare was a skilled ninja, who was very admired by Sensei. He earned his black belt in a week and almost decided to become a PKMN-Jitsu Trainer. He could have gone far, but he must have done something wrong. According to Sensei, Solitare was one of his "favorite students", but "he always saw some sort of villainy in him". Ninjahopper, a lesser-skilled Ninja whose heart was in the right place, was chosen to succeed Sensei, angering Solitare. Nothing is known about his family. Solitare does not sleep in a hammock below deck. He sleeps in the crow's nest where he is amongst the stars. Like any ninja, he is an expert at turning invisible. He is not a very happy penguin and rarely talks. But he does have an incredible ability as he is one of the few, if only, ninja pirate. He can easily sneak up to enemies. He was the third to join Captain Jacks ship. Rodger Rodger Rodger Rodger certainly does not seem like a pirate who would board Jacks ship. He is jolly and is one of the best cooks around. This is his special ability. He is simply the ships cook. Jack realised that he had to do something to keep his crew happy. They were beginning to become slightly restless with his constant ventures to defeat Rockhopper. He remembered back when he was but a chick. He had stolen one of the best cakes ever, but he was caught. Taking pity, the cook- Rodger Rodger -let him have the cake, along with some cookies. So Jack sent out on a quest to find that very chef and recruit him. When Jack found him he was board in his small igloo. He was older now and had retired. But he wanted a bit of adventure in his life. When Jack suggested he joined the Privateer as the ship's cook Rodger Rodger jumped at the chance. The rest of the crew liked him straight away and loved his cooking. Although Rodger Rodger never helps in battles or when they are looking for treasure, he is still a valuable part of the crew, if not purely for his morale boost. Small Joe Despite his name; Small Joe is not smaller than a normal penguin. He was discovered by Jack when trying to break into the ship. As he was the first penguin to get on the Privateer without being part of the crew, Jack recruited him. Not even X-O can hear him when he is sneaking around. He was once one of the most successful thieves in the area when Jack docked there. He decided that a a pirate must have lots of treasure stored away. He is not one of the most popular crew mates as he always plays annoying practical jokes. The only crew member who genuinely gets annoyed with Joe is Solitare. Ever since Joe entered the ship, Solitare has despised him. Joe's greatest ability is that he can easily pick locks. As such, he and Solitare sometimes have to work together as they both have good stealth abilities. While Solitare can pass most anything, only Joe can break in. Joe's ability also comes in handy when the crew find locked treasure chests. Small Joe is very clever, especially when it comes to practical jokes. Sailor The final crew mate worked for CNIC like X-O but was not as successful. He never made it past the sailor rank. The story of how he came to be part of Jack's crew began in a battle between the CNIC ship he worked on and the Privateer. Jack and his crew won and all the CNIC sailors and officers were escaping in life boats. Unfortunately they left Sailor as there was not enough space. Jack was about to make Sailor his prisoner when he climbed right to the top of the crows nest. As Jack's crew went after him he grabbed onto a rope and swung back onto the Privateer. There he waddled to the cannons and fired right at Jack and his crew. X-O quickly knocked hm over and Rodger Rodger (who had stayed on the ship) managed to grab him. Jack said to let him go as he had incredible bravery and resourcefulness. It is likely, one day, that Sailor will be made the First Mate to Jack, as he is so good and loyal.